Fair Wind
by Shishi-ya-no-Shyuu
Summary: (Ch. 7 is now up!) AU Amelia, princess of Seyruun. Happy go lucky, justice loving. But what's going on between the lines to leave her so depressed? XA (RR, no flames)
1. Default Chapter

~~~ I hate these goddamn routines. No I do not own Slayers. ::sweatdrop:: ~~~  
  
~~~P.O.V.~~~  
  
Weeks have gone by. So many weeks. I've sat in my room, my castle, my hometown, hardly even privileged to set foot in our radiant courtyard. Or so I've heard from passersby. I've been regaled with stories about the outside world. Tragic tales, folk tales, stories about love and loathe. But the greatest of all stories are the ones Lina Inverse has told me.  
  
I only get to hear so much of her great and treacherous adventures before my half-sister, golden, pain-in-the-ass dragon, Filia, cuts her off when she believes I've heard enough. It's so ironic. She tells Lina to stop, then will tell me the rest of it (from her point of view) to me. It's never the same. Lina tells it like I was there the entire time. Even though I was there for a quarter of the time, ranting about justice, giving them annoyed company, even playing my part in the fights against Rezo and Hellmaster. Well, sort of. I guess I exaggerated when I said a quarter of the time. It was more like an eighth, but I was still there until I was dragged back to my hell hole of a home. I'm old enough, I should be able to make my own decisions, go my own way. If only someone would let me.  
  
Filia. My only greatest obstacle. The one that seems impossible to cross. At least successfully. She's convinced everyone that her way of thinking is always correct when it comes to me and my future. Either that or they just wont speak their minds about it. I try to talk to them, get my point across. The results are always the same. Lina will supposedly listen while eyeing the fruit bowl on the newly cleaned table, then when I'm through she'll only say "Well." and shrug towards Filia who had been standing there listening for who knows how long. Strike one. Gourry while eyeing the fruit bowl and entire boutique, will give me sympathy and nothing else. Tch, like he would listen to my preaching, he barley listens to Lina. Strike two. And Zelgadis? He's my sister's boyfriend! Needless to say, strike three. Guess I'm out. Whenever those three come by, I'll try my hand at starting a conversation only to be ignored and eventually work my way into the dusty, cold den of the far corner of the room. There, I'll pretend to peacefully read a book that I've already read five times, dampening the pages as tears filled the empty spaces of its photos. Photos that were already smearing and vague due to previous occasions.  
  
If only someone else had seen that letter. The one mother wrote before she died. From what I heard, Filia was the only one to have seen it and from which has caged me ever since. She claims it wrote:  
  
"My Dearests,  
  
Please do not mourn my passing too greatly. Having a strong heart is everything. My loves take care.  
  
Mother  
  
P.S. Please Filia my dear, teach young Amelia to be the perfect lady and princess. Make certain she marries a man of high respect and honor. They will be the future of Seyruun."  
  
Why would Mother do that to me? Why would she give Filia the duty to pick and choose who I love? But why do I care? I know no one, thus, I love no one. 


	2. The Request

It had been a while since there was any real threat to the world. Any and all conflicts were from would-be monsters and bandit gangs. The strangest scenario though was the news about Greater Beastmaster Zelas. People claim she has left and gone somewhere. Almost as if she had disappeared, not even telling her most trusted servants where she was or for that matter, even if she should return. Only the Mazoku's could know this bit of information for sure though. This caused a bit of disrupt among the Mazoku's since they didn't have a shred of knowledge of how to lead a life of their own. It was something they just weren't opt to doing. Nevertheless, they tried and peace was still reigning over the lands (however people saw peace at least). But in the end, everyone took advantage of their current peaceful lives and had a break at (or around) Seyruun.  
  
Amelia sat her well used cedar table in the library, dusty and stained from lack of care, glancing up from her current book, one of her favorites, about a beautiful girl and a closed hearted beast. She loved their interaction, how the girl cared so much for the beast, even when he himself, did not understand for a beast.  
  
"He's only a beast on the outside. On the inside, he's just like any other person, just full of sorrow," she read when she looked down.  
  
Her mind wandered like it usually did, retreating to her imaginary world where she lived the life she wanted, like the characters in her stories. Being dressed in the prettiest ball room gowns as she walked down the bright hallway to a ball made just for her, or traveling into the heart of a darkened and dank forest to escape the clutches of evil and in the end, no matter what the plot, she'd be rescued by her prince. A prince? A word that would bring her to the surface of her dreams. A prince, her prince. Her head lowered, just touching the spine of the book. She had no love, no "prince" to fill the remaining chapter of her life story.  
  
Her eyes locked onto the group of so called friends from the other side of the room. Yes, there they were again. Stopping by on their way through the city. Visiting HER. Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, talking to Filia. Laughter rose and fell from what she could her were mumbles. That must've meant they didn't want her to hear whatever they were talking about. More then likely it had something to do with her. It always did. She leaned forward, trying her damnedest to get even a few words out. Still she heard only heard the murmurs. No words backing their sounds. Glaring ahead, she rose from her seat and cleared her throat. 'It's worth a try,' she thought.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she squeaked, trying to sound polite in front of her friends. Their heads turned to face her. 'Looks like they heard me.for once.' Unfortunately, the worst possible person spoke.  
  
"Oh, we're just discussing about your future," Filia purred. Amelia grimaced her attempt at being happy was shattered. 'I knew it,' her thoughts growled.  
  
"Like what?" she managed to add without busting a nerve, even though it probably wouldn't have been so terrible if she had. Her life was already ruined.  
  
"Oh, suitable partners for you. We're still browsing," Filia giggled just as if she were shopping the greatest array of clothing at the mall. 'The bitch. Like she would care how I felt.' Amelia thought, snapping her book shut and traveling behind on of the many book cases. She crouched in the corner, arms wrapped around her knees, her head buried in her arms. She didn't want to hear them anymore. All she wanted to know is if her twisted life could ever be undone. A wisp of wind brushed her hair, comforting her. She smiled for a moment, focusing on the breeze and forgetting her troubles under its comfort. It stopped too early, her frown returning. Whatever it was, she wanted to feel it again. Her thoughts where interrupted though.  
  
"Poor Amelia. Why must one live like this? Under the shadow of another?" a soft voice questioned from beside her. She gasped, looking up to see him.  
  
"Oh. Good day Mr. Xellos," she answered poorly, her head lowering, the lack of enthusiasm showing, "Why aren't you with the others?" He turned to listen to the sounds that haunted her from earlier and shook his head.  
  
"Well, at least I got a greeting from you," her said without looking back to her. She could tell he was smiling though. He always did. He continued after a moment. "You must've heard about the claims about Zelas. Considering how much you read. I can only say its strange not having an agenda to follow. Having complete free will is interesting. Since I've been spending a little more time wandering, I decided to come by after a while. Besides, I at least want to make sure that Lina has someone, well, watching her back. But I do not socialize so much as they do. Besides, I'd rather drown in the deepest sea then try to be civil with a golden dragon. That's when I noticed you here in the back. Why not be your normal happy self and join in their conversation?"  
  
"It's different," Amelia snapped back coldly. She was surprised in herself. She didn't mean it to sound that way, but she didn't really care.  
  
"I see, so you just accept the fact that you're their pon?" he asked coolly, slowly turning back to face her. She glared ahead, the question striking an obvious cord.  
  
"I am NOT their pon!" she retorted, anger building up, her face streaked with tears.  
  
"If you are not their pon, then why do you let them walk all over you? That isn't the Amelia I ever see," his tone growing rough, smirking at her dismay. Her gaze fell into his widened, her mouth forming words but no sound. She couldn't answer; she didn't know how to answer him. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts about explaining herself to him. She snorted after a moment.  
  
"Why would it matter to you? I know you just here to feed off me anyway, so go ahead. By the way, when you done with that, would you do me a favor and kill me?" her expression not even faulting as she mentioned death. There was no expression to back her statement.  
  
He looked shocked. Out of all the times he had seen her, Xellos had never seen Amelia so serious about it. True he was there to feed off her frustration, but the fact that she asked him to kill her? Did he miss something when he was gone? For once he looked confused.  
  
"Kill you?" he asked without thinking, "What would make you so depressed to ask ME to kill you?"  
  
"Because you're the only one I know that will. And what's making me upset is none of your business!" she hissed, anger and fear reflecting in her eyes. Xellos looked down on her. He knew she was serious. It was too much of a change even for him to comprehend. Justice loving Amelia, the happy go lucky girl, princess of Seyruun, wanted him to murder her? The thought he would usually do without question, but something about it. He just didn't think it would be right. His eyes opened halfway, his expression stern.  
  
Amelia noticed it to be one that he would usually give a person he was going to kill. A flash of fear went through her. 'He's going to kill me here? Now? . . Better now then never.' She thought despite herself. He slowly lowered himself to her level, his eyes still glazed with an emotion she didn't know. She couldn't help but stare. It had been the first time she had really seen those amethyst eyes so closely before. Her original thoughts were being replaced. 'His eyes. How beautiful.' She paused to realize just what she was doing. 'What the hell am I THINKING??? I'm about to die and all I can think about are his eyes!'  
  
Xellos gazed at her for a moment, still confused. He outstretched both arms towards her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut awaiting her end, but was shocked when she felt not the tight grip of death around her throat, but two arms wrapped around her in a gentle hug. She opened her eyes. His head rested upon her shoulder, his arms hung loosely around her back, his demeanor gentle. Staring ahead, she tried to comprehend his actions.  
  
"Xellos?" she whispered, her sadness ceasing for a moment. His voice was returned, muffled, but understandable.  
  
"I will do whatever you want me to Amelia, but I will not do that." 


	3. Twisted Behavior

Amelia was stunned. Why hadn't she already knocked him off her? And what did he say? He wouldn't kill her? What happened to the Xellos SHE knew?? Her face grew stern. 'This has to be some sort of trick.'  
  
"What do you mean you won't kill me? I'm giving you the opportunity to get me back for all the times I cursed you with my positive outlook on life!" she cried, pulling back out of his embrace. He had regained his usual smile, leaning back onto his hands.  
  
"There are other ways," he said pointing a finger and winking like he would to state the obvious. Amelia, unsure of what he was thinking, crossed her arms.  
  
"Like what? I've tried most everything," she grunted, looking away from him.  
  
"Reasoning I assume was your first try, then trying to sneak out with the guards, then climbing out your window to have your sister waiting for you, I'm sure you've even spoken to your father about this," he stated quizzically. Amelia glared at him with cold eyes.  
  
"How did you know that much?" she growled, leaning forward ever slightly. He laughed at her question.  
  
"That is a secret!" He answered playfully before standing and ruffling her hair a bit. She followed his movements, noticing how happy he looked. She knew he'd answer her like that. Why did she even bother? 'It's actually kind of funny,' her mind flickered to her. Her lips started to curve into a smirk. If he hadn't known better, he could've sworn there was a giggle under that small smirk of hers, which make him chuckle.  
  
"Don't get so uptight. I have an idea that just might get you out of here if you're willing to try." He added, a certain glint in his eye. Added with the smirk he had, Amelia almost fell into that same strange daze. She mentally slapped herself for the forethought. 'Stop it, stop it, stop it! Don't forget, he IS a mazoku! What if he's lieing? What if he's trying to get you to do something that could potentially harm Lina? Think, Amelia, think!' Her mind screamed. But in the end, curiosity got the best of her.  
  
"Alright then, what's this plan of yours?" she muttered softly under her breathe, not completely sure if she should trust him.  
  
"Before that, you're going to have to do me a favor," he chirped, pointing at her this time, his calm expression never changing. She sat up a little, no longer afraid to be seen, until her face was right in front of his hand. Her eyes fell to the hand in front of her, trying as best they could to focus.  
  
"Lighten up," he said with a quick flick to her nose, making her jump. 'That's his way of trying to cheer me up, huh?' she thought rather sweetly to herself. Even if he was a mazoku, at least he talked to her, unlike the others. The thought turned her previous smirk into a smile, finally giggling like she used to. Maybe louder then she had intended, but she didn't realize it. She felt better then she had in a long while. Her laugh abruptly stopped from the gesture of his hand. He turned towards the bookcase, hearing some disrupt on the other side. He cocked his head back to her, and finished as quickly as possible.  
  
"Oh my, looks like we got a little unwelcomed company." He finished, his nose wrinkling in distaste. Amelia leaned onto her hands to peer around the bookcase, but instead of a floor she came face to face with a pearly white boot. 'Uh oh, I only know one person who wears those.' her happiness fleeted when she looked up to see Filia glaring down at her.  
  
Filia was in a rage. She glanced ahead, following Amelia to the body of whom else but Xellos. Filia gasped. What would that namagomi want with her little sister? Her hand gripped her mace tightly, her tail poised high.  
  
"Xellos!!! What are you doing here?? I told you long ago never to return here!! You're breaking ROYAL policy!! And just what were you doing with my poor innocent sister?? Trying to bring her to your side?! Or maybe you just wanted to get your way with her!!!" Filia shrieked, stepping foreward. Amelia tried desperately to stand, but the space between her, Filia and Xellos was too little. She clutched Filia's coat, pulling on it to her get her full attention.  
  
"No Filia!! It's not like that! He was only trying to make me feel better!! FILIA!!" Amelia cried, forcing her voice into drowning out her sister's. Filia instantaneously snatched Amelia's wrist, pulling it back so tightly her fair skin was patched with red. She yanked Amelia up sloppily to her feet, still holding her wrist.  
  
"I'll talk with you AFTER I take care of him!" Filia hissed into Amelia's ear. Amelia however, was desperately trying to pull away.  
  
"Ow, ow! Filia stop! That hurts!! Let go!" she yelled, the grip on her wrist tightening.  
  
With her mace in her other hand, Filia swung a mighty blow at Xellos, throwing him into and through the wall, its wooden material snapping easily under his force. Even though he blocked her shot just in time, he still had holes in his arm. Obviously Filia had been sharpening it just in case he did ever decide to come back. He sat up, only watching Filia hold Amelia close as if she were helpless to defend herself. His eyes locked with Amelia's for a moment, a last telepathic note.  
  
'I'll come back later when the golden dragon isn't nearby,' with that, he phased out and disappeared.  
  
"Wait!" Amelia shouted, but in vain. He had already left.  
  
Moments later, Amelia had been thrown into a chair, surrounded by not only Filia, but Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis who had witnessed the events moments before. None of them seemed pleased with her. Either their faces were struck with concern, or with anger. Filia and Lina were ones with no signs of even the slightest sympathy. Zel stepped forward.  
  
"Alright Amelia, what happened?" he asked so the others wouldn't have to, his arms crossed. Amelia felt a wave of anxiety rush over her. What was the big problem?  
  
"Why does it matter?! None of you care about me! Not in the least bit!" She cried, her voice making a hollow echo off the walls. Filia seemed hurt by this piece of news.  
  
"We do so care about you! We care much for your safety! None of us want you in any potential danger!" Filia squeaked, trying to sound stern, but was still festering over her rage. Amelia's gaze flew up to Filia's, a spark lighting fury behind her stare.  
  
"You're talking about Xellos, aren't you?" she snarled, "Drop the act, SIS, the only danger you ever see is him! Always!!" Filia was even more taken back at her sisters' harsh comment. Lina was the next to step into the conversation.  
  
"Amelia, we know Xellos, unlike you. It's likely he's trying to involve you in some plot against us. He IS a mazoku. Mazoku's have always been known to cheat, lie and play dirty to get what they want. You don't understand Amelia, Mazoku's, ESPECIALLY Xellos are not to be trusted." Lina stated as calmly and as clearly as she could. Amelia's head did a sharp turn to face Lina, her hard glare still chiseled deep into her eyes. She was suddenly reminded of that sincere look he gave her, a look that held no deceit within. A look that when usually she would tense at, yielded no suspicion this time.  
  
"No, it's YOU who doesn't understand! He was kind to me Lina! He was the one who came to me! He was the one that comforted me and made me feel better! Him, HIM Lina, not YOU!!" Amelia shouted hysterically, tears falling to the floor.  
  
"He's tainted you, hasn't he?! The wretched bastard!! I know what he's like, he almost put my race into extinction, remember that story Amelia!?! He MURDERED my people!! A murderer shows no kindness and has a heart of stone!" Filia snapped in defense, every bit of reasoning gone from her voice.  
  
Lina looked downcast. "I should've killed him when I had the chance all those years ago." she muttered, angry yet sad at the same time. Amelia gasped, consideration and morale gone, abruptly stood, and slapped Lina across the face, leaving a bright red rash on her cheek. Everyone else stepped back, shocked at Amelia's behavior. Amelia, he bowed and tears still falling, growled deeply.  
  
"Don't talk about what you don't know about," she hissed, striding past her and walking out and slamming the door, leaving a shocked Lina, Filia, Gourry, and Zelgadis alone to wonder her actions.  
  
~Author's Note~ Hello, hello! Sorry I haven't been writing my own thoughts in here. I know I didn't mention this in earlier chapters, but this story is dedicated to the Slayers Try song, Fair Wind. I looked over my last chapter and yes, I did make a lot of mistakes, Gomen!! ^_^'' I'll be fixing that in the near future. So, what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Should I go back to writing school? Let me know, okay? Until my next chappie, Ja ne! 


	4. Reflections

There was a second echo far along down the hallway. Amelia ran and flung herself onto her bed still crying. Her curtains were drawn, filtering out the sunlight from outside, the candles she had burned to their bases. It didn't matter to her though. The darkness was better then the light right the moment anyways. Even the bit of sunlight that had escaped into her room hurt to look at for long. She lay there thinking to herself, the events and actions repeating themselves, banging against her head, threatening an awful headache. She pushed herself up, twisting herself to sit sideways on her knees. She stayed there, motionless, staring at the hand that had graced Lina with its spite.  
  
"Why.?" she whispered weakly to herself, "What's happening? I cant believe I." the picture of her slapping Lina entered and faded in an instant.  
  
Pain filled her. It was the first time she had ever broken her top rule: be just and never unjust to what others don't deserve. 'But.' Amelia's thoughts clouded her again. 'But. . . didn't they deserve that? Then am I truly wrong, was I really unjust?' A thought came to pass. 'Why did I. Why did I do that in the first place.? What was my reason again? . . No, I couldn't. It couldn't have been because. .' Her conversation with Xellos followed her emotions to the surface again. That word came again. Pawn. She WAS a pawn in their little game, wasn't she? A toy, a marionette, whose strings were easily pulled to follow its puppet master and onto the stage set just for her. Her fists clenched at the thought, her frustration flooding back. She was about to thrash out her room, when something struck her thoughts like a lightening bolt. He was right. 'Xellos? Right? . . Ridiculous.' She remembered all those times he'd helped them and hurt them all at once. How in no matter what situation, that. . that smile was on his face!! He had come to her originally to feed off her emotions and to taunt and tease her. 'What happened?' What had happened in between all that to cause him to want to help her?? Her justice loving side batted at her brain, shouting, 'He's a Mazoku! Remember what your sister has said! Killing anything without a true reason is UNJUST!! He must be tricking you! He's got to be pulling your strings as well!!' But another side in her spoke up. One side she didn't even know she had, 'But then. if that were true, then everyone is unjust. Even yourself. You've killed before, just as he. There is no difference anymore. He said he was going to help you. He's doing this of his own free will, remember? He has no master to take orders from. It's just him. .' Her justice side prodded her again, but this time, to her surprise, it was much different. 'I'm never unjust. Never, never! Am I?' To escape her troubling thoughts, she pushed it away and began to sort out what she knew for a fact.  
  
"He is a Mazoku, Filia is a dragon. He almost killed Filia's entire race in the War of the Monsters Fall, but her people killed ALL of Valgaav's kind," her eyes widened, she gasped, "It's an almost to all. Monsters and Dragons have always been enemies, that war was inevitable. But the Ancient Dragons are related to her race and they killed them all!" Too many emotions hit her from every side. She didn't know what she wanted more. To cry, to scream, to blow the palace to rubble, to laugh at the irony of it all, or to just end it all right there in her room.  
  
Her mind paused tearing back to the surface, before making a sudden decision, 'Filia is more unjust. She's been caging you and keeping you from your dreams!!! Xellos is gonna help those dreams become a reality! If he can get you out, you don't need to stay with him!! Go, just go and leave him as soon as you're out in the wild blue!! It'll be so quick, you wouldn't even miss it!' Amelia looked up at her ceiling. She had wondered what she wanted to do with her life and for once she agreed with her rebellious side. Xellos is a mazoku and does not care whether she lived or died. If he got her out of the castle she'd be free to go wherever she wanted and find the love of her life to finish her unwritten story! It was so wonderful, too wonderful to be wrong!  
  
"It's perfect," she murmured, her enthusiasm growing by the second, "It's perfect. Perfect! PERFECT!" her fist thrown high into the air, one foot on her bed post, a new plan implanted in her mind. There was only one question left. Where was Xellos???  
  
It had been days since he had come to visit her, and Amelia still waited in her room. She hadn't felt hungry or thirsty, she was filled with anticipation. No one dared enter her room, unknowing at how she'd react at their faces considering she had screamed every time they had tried so far.  
  
Filia, who had not yet recovered from the escapade from earlier in the week, had put up a few extra strong holy spells to keep any "namagomis" from teleporting. If he wanted in, he'd have to use the door! This came as a new frustration to both Amelia and Xellos, for Amelia it would mean she'd have to wait longer and for Xellos, for obvious reasons.  
  
Now she sat, clacking a few beads together, her anticipation overflowing. What could be taking him so long? It was already nighttime and he had been gone for almost a week!! She growled at his being so expectedly late. Standing, Amelia began to pace quickly through her room, a black streak forming on the floor from the days she had walked over. Her fists her tight, her teeth were bitten down hard, her steps loud. She wanted to scream. Turning to look out the window every other minute to make sure he was out there to no avail. Everyone had gone to sleep again. It was only her now, still very much awake and very much annoyed. Her fists began to be enveloped in magic flame, the knuckles white from stress. Amelia pulled her arm back, fed up with waiting. About to punch a very large fiery hole in the wall, instinct told her to hold for a moment for there was something else afoot.  
  
"Well, well, so sorry I'm late. Holy spells are a bitch to handle." A voice resonated from behind her.  
  
She turned to see Xellos sitting calmly on her bed, turned to look at her. Her feet pivoted and unknowing to her, she clicked her feet across the floor, running and throwing her arms around him, filled with overwhelming happiness. This took him by surprise, causing him to fall back slightly to catch her and also to stare blankly at her.  
  
"Um, my Amelia! What's this?" he asked with a smile. Amelia, having not realized what she was doing, snapped out of her daze to find herself nearly lying on top of him.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh.AAH!" The reaction made her statically leap from her spot to her feet across the room like a cat waking up under a new sprinkler. She turned away from him, her face redder then Lina's hair. Again she mentally slapped herself. 'What the hell was THAT all about??! Snap out of it Amelia!!! That was just weird!' Clearing her throat, stopping her stutter, but still not turning around due to the fact her face was still burning red, she interjected to avoid mentioning what had occurred.  
  
"You're late," she tried to say sternly.  
  
"Ah, sorry about that Amelia! It took longer then I thought it would to get back!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Nevermind that! So, what's this idea you said you had?" Amelia croaked, shaking out the thoughts in her head. Xellos sat up, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh yes! About that matter, it would be quite simple actually. Stage a false kidnap!" he said almost too cheerfully for the situation.  
  
The idea first hit her as a major suspicion, but then it sounded like a good idea. She stayed silent for almost five minutes before answering, her mind playing tug-of-war again. One side yelled, 'Mazoku plus kidnap situation. NOT A GOOD COMBO!! Mazoku, bad! Bad, bad, BAD!' while another cheered her on. 'Yes! It's a good plan! Let him take you out of there, then go while the getting's good!' But then that new strange side whimpered to her, whining almost. 'Do you have to leave him? Can't you just stay? Won't you miss him?' She cleared her thoughts.  
  
"Alright, it's a deal! And I've got a few things to add to it too! But remember, as soon as we get out of here, we go our own separate ways! Got it?" she crowed, pointing at him in a justice-like pose. He stood and nodded full heartily.  
  
"Of course, Miss Amelia! Shall we go?" he asked, motioning toward the door. Amelia ran to the door and turned the knob.  
  
"Yes we shall!"  
  
~Authors Note~ Hello! Gomen if this seems like a short chapter! Should I continue? Hmhm? ^_^ I'm enjoying it a bunch, thank you thank you for your reviews, Minna! 


	5. Put the plan to action!

They set out at first, quietly walking through the hallway, Amelia hopping parts of loose wood that would creak if you stepped on it. They first wanted to try sneaking out and if an alarm was set, their plan would go into action. Amelia slowed to a stop at Filia's door, glancing at it with spite and consideration. She questioned herself one last time, everything they said running through her head, and continued a little slowly. Thoughts such as "Are you sure you want to go through with it?" and then a random question, "Are you sure you want to be alone??" It made her pause for a moment. 'Alone? Hah, where did my mind go?' she thought, even though it wasn't as sarcastic as she had planned it to be. Xellos gave her a sideways glance from ahead.  
  
"Something wrong? You stopped. Don't tell me your reconsidering staying with THAT golden dragon," He asked sourly, throwing a bit of hate into Filia's name. Amelia glared at him for interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, got it? Now shut up or we'll be caught before we even get a chance," she hissed, the coldness in her voice making her jump afterwards. Something twinged at the back of her mind, demanding she feel sorry for the way she snapped. She ignored it for the moment, kneeling down to the crack at the bottom of Filia's door. With a few hand gestures, she cast a sleep spell into the room. A smirk crossed her face. 'Take that, sis.' Her mind having a bit of fun with it, but the little thought still hovered in her mind, prying her to be guilty even just a bit. In the end though, she thought it best to keep her mouth shut.  
  
Xellos, hovered over the next part of the lower level hallway, an alarm set to go off if anyone touched the floor. They had covered the past two, Amelia putting more sleep spells into Lina, Gourry an Zelgadis's rooms. She didn't bother putting one in Valgaav's room. He already knew what she wanted to do, and had no problem with it. They still had two levels to go before they were outside, though. He turned back to see Amelia deep in thought, almost as if she were in a staring contest with something on the floor. But in her eyes, she didn't even see the floor.  
  
"Amelia, Amelia! You realize your heading for a trap zone right?" he warned her telepathically. She didn't respond, only continued to slowly walk down the hallway, eyes attached to the floor. He was already more then halfway across the hall, while she hadn't even realized that they had made it to the trap level. He tried to reach her again. "Amelia!! Good morning! Wake up!" she still didn't respond. Giving a look of pure irritation now, he noticed she was about four feet away from the trap floor. He flew back towards her, her expression never even changing the slightest bit. Amelia came closer, a little quicker then he had expected. Her foot touched the end of the floor, one more step meaning their original plan would have to take root.  
  
"Amelia!" he said aloud, snapping her out of her trance. She noticed her foot moving to the floor, and realization hit, trying to balance herself out so she wouldn't step down. Her foot swung back, making her trip. 'Oh crap!!' Closing her eyes, she waited to hit the floor, but never met with solid ground. Instead, she fell into a pair of arms. Amelia opened her eyes to see Xellos above her, his arms cradling her. She laid her head against his chest on impulse to not fall. 'Hey, he's stronger then he looks. What a physique. .' her mind said wistfully. Shock came over her again, blinking out of her weird daydream-ish state. 'What'd I just say???' Thoughts screamed. Bringing her hand up, she noticed her face to be warm. 'Oh no! I'm blushing again!!! What the hell??' Amelia yelled at herself, shaking her head. Xellos jerked up to look down the long corridor.  
  
"Damn, seems as though we've been heard," he mumbled. No sooner then, the alarm shrieked, the sounds of clattering armored feet moving down and up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, time to run," Amelia added dryly as she took off down he steps. Xellos flew after her and caught up. He gave her a quick glance and she nodded back to him. The moment they turned the corner they would be met with the first wave of guards and they were well ready to put their plan to action. Xellos flew a few feet ahead of her and grabbed her arm. Turning the corner with a jerk, he was able to yank Amelia in front of him, his staff poised at her throat, that calm demeanor not as noticeable. Amelia in turn, put on a face she knew quite well, the face of distress. The guards halted abruptly. The leader of the group stepped forward.  
  
"Let the princess go and maybe we'll consider your fate or else. ." He trailed off nervously. Xellos smirked at his reaction, pure fear.  
  
"Or else what, captain?" He asked coolly, his purple eyes gleaming threateningly. All that was heard were the whimpers of what was suppose to be the bravest men in Seyruun. What cowards they all were. Amelia through all of this, had a hand behind her back, a Blast Ash ready. Xellos waved his staff, the jewel glowing brightly. A few seconds past and the guards stopped their trembling. They charged at full speed, just the moment they were waiting for. They fired their attacks simultaneously at them, blowing them away and leaving a nice hole at the end of the hall, a nice exit big enough for the two of them to escape through. With the path cleared for e moment they mad a dash for the hole. Amelia ran with the best might she could, 'Almost there!' she cheered herself on, 'Almost. what the??' she looked down to see a general guard grab her wrist and hold her back.  
  
"Don't worry princess, I'll save you," he said boldly, his sword raised to Xellos. She flailed violently in his grasp.  
  
"Let go you bastard! I said, let go!" she yelled, swinging her elbow back and beaming him in the face. He tipped over, unconscious. Amelia noticed that Xellos was beginning to fly towards the hole again, and this time took the initiative. Picking up speed, she reached out and grabbed his arm, supporting herself up. She glared at him.  
  
"The least you could do is lend me a hand!" she complained jokingly. He smirked at the comment.  
  
"My my, I didn't think you would be one to ask for help, especially from me, Ms. Amelia!" He answered in the same tone.  
  
"Shut up," she retorted, almost laughing. She turned to look ahead, her mind involuntarily counting the distance left. '10 feet. . 8. . 4. . 1!!!' They burst out of the narrow space, a bit of leftover glass flying from the window that used to be there. Xellos landed them both outside the courtyard and scanned the area.  
  
"More guards will be here soon," he muttered, "Where to?" he turned to look at her. Again she was caught in his stare, but noticed early enough to answer before she was clouded over.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Anywhere that's far away from here," she answered with a sigh. He shrugged.  
  
"Alright then," he said cheerfully as he picked her up and they both phased out into the night.  
  
~Authors Note~ Ne, ne? I know I stopped at a bad place, but hey. I know its been a while. Arigato gozaimasu to whomever that was that bit that flamer in the butt. And like she said: when I say no flames, NO FLAMES PEOPLE!!! I am allowed my thoughts on things, thus flamers got no right to flame unless its allowed! _ Anyways, that's enough of that little lecture, Gomen! ^_^'' Anyways how is it? Good? Do I need a bit of work? Should I continue? Whatever you think minna! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	6. What's Wrong With Me?

The early morning sun blazed the horizon as clouds light up like firelight, fading out into what was left of the blue night. People began to leave their houses for their work at the town square or shoppers getting an early start, littering the ground with wet footprints. It had been obvious that earlier that night, it had rained. Now the new sky promised better weather for the coming day.  
  
Amelia's eyes opened to focus upon her new surroundings. Ahead of her, she saw a nicely cleaned wooden floor, a door off to the right, and a cedar table much like the one she had always sat at in the palace although it was much better to look at. Atop the table sat an elegant vase filled with as many flowers as there were in a pack of seeds. Her eyes floated upward to see a picture holding a map of the town. Groggily, she turned herself over to see a window that had the greatest view of the sunrise in the back and the rest of the town below. Clearly she was in an upper level. There was another table beside her bed. This one had a bag she had brought and her money to keep herself afloat while on the road. Smiling to herself, Amelia began to drift back to sleep, content about the upcoming day. But something else came up to her mind. Something that she didn't see in her room. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around. 'Where's Xellos?' her mind automatically asked. 'I don't know. .' she answered back to her thoughts. She got out of bed and walked through her room, hoping she had just missed him sitting somewhere or his staff leaning against a wall. The different perspective didn't serve her any different. He wasn't in the room.  
  
Getting dressed in her usual accord, white pants, white shirt trimmed with pink, her cape and her bracelets, she left her stuff in the room for the time being. Opening the door, Amelia glanced down the hallway of the hotel she was in. It wasn't very big, but it was well kept and very cozy. The scent of breakfast passed by her nose, brining up the other subject: she hadn't eaten in a while. 'Whoops, guess my anticipation overruled my need to eat. .' she thought, laughing to herself. Then an idea went through her head. Maybe he was just downstairs, waiting for her to get up? 'That has to be it!' she thought as she ran down the hallway. She reached the stairs and glanced down into the lower room. The sunlight stained the floor and she heard the sounds of people talking and food being cooked. These stairs were connected to the café! She hurriedly made her way down and she hopped the last step, landing with a thud. She once again made her way through, turning her head and looking around to see if Xellos was down there. She felt something inside her fall to pieces, her hopeful eyes now gleaming with sadness. She didn't see him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAT???!!!" A scream echoed through the empty palace hallways.  
  
The general guard who had been smote by Amelia's elbow (who now had nice black eye) quivered his hands in front of his face in defense. He was inside the grandest room, drapes covering every corner, newly fluffed pillows on a white and silky mattress, statues of the dragon kings and lamps glowing with a dim light, the room filled with the scent of perfume. The guard was now on the floor, seemingly begging for mercy. In front of him, was a sight that could kill. Filia sat, half turned towards him, half turning ahead. One hand gripped her sheets, the knuckles white, while the other gripped her mace so tightly; he could hear the sound of the handle cracking. A great rage burning in her eyes, her teeth clenched and her tail stiff with anger. The guard piped up, scared out of his mind.  
  
"T-the princess w-was k-kidnapped Lady F-filia," he stuttered almost bowing now. Filia, trying very hard NOT to kill the messenger, tried to sound calm, which obviously was a bust.  
  
"Kid. .napped?!? By WHOM?!?!?!?" she screeched, both hands on the mace now, one still no the handle, the other supporting its weight. Inwardly thinking to herself, 'It had better NOT be him. It better NOT!!!' She paused, giving a smile that had no effort whatsoever to look genuine. "WELL???" she barked, making him jump.  
  
"By X-xellos, M-miss F-filia," he whimpered. A second later a loud snap was heard as Filia's mace fell to pieces at her feet. The next few moments were nothing but an utter shriek of terror, waking everyone in the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amelia opened the door to her room, stepping inside and shutting the door, the lock not even making a click. Her appetite gone, she flopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why isn't he here?" she asked aloud, even though she knew no one would hear her. Then it hit her. What she had said to him before they left the palace. 'Remember, as soon as we get out of here, we go our own separate ways!' Her eyes widened.  
  
"No. ." she murmured to herself. He was gone. Whatever had fallen apart inside her before now had a big dagger running through it. She felt something slide down her face, bringing her hand up quickly and touching it. She was crying. 'Look what you've done! Now you're alone! He isn't here anymore! It's all YOUR FAULT!!' a piece of her mind screamed, the same one that had longed for Xellos's company and made her act so weird around him. It was then that Amelia noticed something about this part of her mind. Every time she had been around him, it grew. She noticed that all the suspicion that she had for him, all hate for mazoku's had been taken over by this strange, alien part of her mind. She wasn't acting anything like herself; every passing thought had Xellos somewhere in it, her emotions sky- rocketing whenever he was around. For a moment, she was scared, shocked that her mind was thinking this, that her mind had the images of him running through it, making her face red and her heart jump. But it hardly lasted for even a moment and her fright vanished. She began to realize that she actually liked this feeling and longed for it all the same.  
  
Amelia turned over on her side, looking out the slightly open window for a moment, wondering what she was going to do. She felt the breeze pick up for a moment and blow into her room, the flowers swaying and. . something flapping? Her head turned toward the noise and noticed it to be a slip of paper. Why hadn't she noticed it before? It wasn't there a second ago. She sat up and took the note from its place atop the table and read it. She recognized the handwriting right away. It was a short massage and she read it under her breathe.  
  
"I'll be around"  
  
Was all it said. She blinked and then realized he had been there for a second and put the note on the table. She shot up quickly from her spot and grabbed her bag, running out the door.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Xellos walked out into the town square, having just left Amelia's room with the note he had put on her dresser. He sat at a large fountain in the center of the square and looked around. It had been pretty quiet since everything that happened the night before, noticing something odd about those turn of events. It brought an odd feeling that he didn't understand. 'Hm, oh well. .' he said to himself, shrugging it off for the time being. A glimmer of light out of the corner of his eye made him turn. It was a set of bells hanging from a post next to the fountains edge. He followed a rope down to a sign and he got up to read it.  
  
"Toss a coin in the fountain and ring the bells for good things to happen - signed the Town Committee"  
  
He glared at the sign for a moment and looked up at the bells. 'Oh no, not this time!' he growled under his breath. He had a bad experience with these things once before and THIS time he wasn't going to let it happen. . Well to him at least. He slowly made his way to an alley across from the fountain and watched the people pass for a moment, waiting for a large group to come by. His eyes glanced up at the bells again. They were at least 5 times bigger, most likely more, then the ones that had fallen on him in Rikido Village. Pointing at the ropes supporting them, he concentrated a ball of light at the tip of his finger. He watched as a large group of people were passing under the bells and took sharp aim for the top rope supporting the bells. He fired a laser so thin, it was only seen as a ray of light, blending in with the morning sunlight. He was about to turn and walk away like he always did from commotion, when something caught his eye. Black hair, a white outfit, a bit shorter then him, Amelia!!! She had come in with the crowd of people and was standing directly under the bells that would soon, if at any given moment, snap! His eyes widened as he watched the ropes burn away and break, a noise similar to thunder as the bells collided with one another. Amelia looked up and froze from the shock, the one thing he hoped she wouldn't do. On some unknown impulse, he phased out. He appeared next to Amelia, momentum still carrying him and grabbed her, phasing out again just as the bells hit the ground, creating a rather big and dusty crater. They appeared on a rooftop above the square, Amelia not having even noticed the he was carrying her.  
  
Amelia was in a state of shock. One moment she was about to be crushed by those bells, the next she was on a roof? She came to see that she was sideways, in this whole event. Either she was levitating or. . Her mind clicked into place. The only way she could've escaped that is if she teleported and since she can't teleport, there was only one person she knew that could. Her head jerked up and came face to face with Xellos's, whose expression was filled with surprise.  
  
Xellos couldn't understand it. What in Shabranigdo's name made him react like he had?? His mind had trailed off so deep, that he had forgotten that he was holding Amelia close, her face only inches away from his. He blinked out of his state of thought and realized he had momentarily forgotten that she was still in his arms.  
  
"Uh. Oh, whoops, sorry!" he stated quickly, setting her down just as fast as he had said it. Amelia's eyes glittered with happiness and awe.  
  
"Thanks for saving me!!" she said cheerfully, her hands balled up at her face. Xellos rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Well, in truth, Amelia, you shouldn't be thanking me. Since I was the one who kinda made those bells fall in the first place. I didn't. ." he trailed off not knowing exactly how to phrase it. Amelia leaned forward, waiting for what he was going to say.  
  
"You didn't what?" she asked, more concerned then mad, which also confused him.  
  
"Um. Well I didn't realize you were there. I wasn't TRYING to hit you or anything," He paused, wondering what the hell he just said. 'You weren't TRYING to hit her??? Spreading chaos is what we Mazoku's are supposed to do! What loss would it have been if she had gotten hit?' normal reasoning asked.  
  
"A big one. ." he answered quietly, still not understanding himself, which was unusual for him. Amelia blinked, not quite hearing him.  
  
"What'd you say?" she squeaked in wonder. Xellos, who didn't expect her to be listening, rubbed the back of his head once again.  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" he said quickly, pivoting to look in the opposite direction. Amelia leaned sideways a little bit so she could see his face. Acting rather clueless and happy over finding him, she smiled.  
  
"Hey, Xellos, can Mazoku's get sunburn?" she asked in speculation, her hands behind her back. He raised an eyebrow at her, giving a sideways glance in confusion.  
  
"Umm. . Why are you asking me that?" his mind on the verge of a breakdown from the random question.  
  
"Well, your face is turning kind of pink. I was wondering since your outside all the time." She said with a giddy tone.  
  
Xellos's eyes widened at the comment. It was an emotion he wasn't supposed to have. 'Oh shit, am I BLUSHING???' his mind rang frantically. Why would he be getting human emotions?? It wasn't like any monster at all to like or be liked! A thought came to pass while he was trying to figure it out. 'Wait. When Lord Beastmaster disappeared, did she give us FREE WILL??' If that were true, then every emotion was possible. Was he living his own life now? That meant that he could if he wanted to, live amongst humans? 'That's ridiculous!! Or, is it? . .' he thought, trying to throw the idea. Somehow though, it seemed to be the only explanation. 'Don't bother with it for now. Let's just save this for a little bit later.' He concluded; mad at himself for being unable to figure it out.  
  
"Xellos? You okay? You're being awfully quiet," Amelia asked, concerned. He had been staring at the sky for about 7 minutes and he hadn't moved. The glazed expression of thought cleared and came back to life, quickly plastering his normal smile on his face.  
  
"Nevermind that. What brought you out here? I'd expect you to be eating by now," he interjected, driving the present topic away. Amelia knew he'd ask that sooner or later and she forced herself not to blush.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about what I said before. About how we should go our own separate ways and well, I think I jumped to conclusions a little too quickly," she began, trying not to make herself obvious, about what was still a big question to herself though, "Since I know Filia wont stand by idly and watch me go, she'll most likely send out for people to retrieve me and I was wondering if, uh, maybe I could travel with you?" she paused, "Um, for a while at least."  
  
Xellos seemed surprised by her question. 'She wants to travel with ME?? Is she crazy? I thought she hated Mazoku's. I thought she hated me. .' his mind pondered, only to again see that he had asked a senile statement. He seemed sad at the comment, which again, was not something he was used to feeling.  
  
"But then, you don't have to. I know I can be a pest sometimes," Amelia added sadly, noticing his silence. Xellos blinked out of his thinking state again and smiled.  
  
"You're not too much of a burden. Your justice rants are annoying, but besides that, I guess if you want-" he was cut off by two arms embracing him, an overjoyed Amelia hugging him tightly around his neck.  
  
"Thank you!! Thank you!" she cheered gleefully. Being so close to him seemed to quench her thoughts and emotions for the time being, even though she didn't want to let go, she knew she had to. Slowly sliding her hands off him, taking in the last few seconds of it, she hopped down to her feet and smiled her usual happy smile. "I have all my stuff with me; we can head out now if you want!" She added, holding up her bag.  
  
Xellos had no clue what had just happened, but he knew that he didn't mind it like he normally would have. Beginning to get freaked out by this new turn of events, he pushed it out of his mind for the while and nodded in response.  
  
"Alright, then!" he said as they jumped down from the rooftop and headed out of the town.  
  
~Authors note~ Whoohoo! The longest chapter yet! How's it been going, minna?? Hope my story's still good, don't wanna make you bored! So, give me your input! What do YOU think? ^___^ 


	7. You

Every hallway was empty, rooms and chambers, not making even a squeak from the brittle floors. Down the main hallway, guards stood, unmoving while further off somewhere in the castle, some noise could be heard. It was in the central library, much bigger a further off then the usual "small" library. A group of people were seated at a large table, mumbling, groaning, or snapping at one another.  
  
"I can't believe he would do this. . ." Lina whimpered, "Are you sure it was him?"  
  
Filia glowered at Lina, an expression that said 'are you SO daft?!' on her face. They turned to the general guard and his maimed squadron, who were either in casts, had black eyes, or were supporting each other to keep themselves from collapsing and causing a bad chain reaction. The general guard stepped up once again to explain his side.  
  
"Only if my eyes were that of dust would I not have known, Miss," he stated, bowing to Lina.  
  
"Believe it, Lina! Who else could have successfully kidnapped my POOR sister?? That. . That. . XELLOS!!!" Filia shrieked, loathing weaved throughout her voice. Her fists clenched, and her head bowed, her bangs covering her face in shadow.  
  
"Alright, then why would Xellos actually kidnap Amelia? What would he have to gain from it?" Zel added calmly, unsure about the idea of "kidnap" being the right word. Filia, for once, shot a nasty glare in Zel's direction.  
  
"The THRONE for one!!! What if he kidnapped her and plans to force her into marriage, thusly making him KING of Seyruun???" Filia shouted, her clenched fists quivering as she stood abruptly in her seat, knocking her chair back in an awkward direction, "Or maybe, it's a Mazoku trick! He might be trying to bring her over to his side! That disgusting, unbearable, murderous, HATEFUL Mazoku race??" she finished, looking up at everyone, a tear flying off her cheek.  
  
"Or maybe he plans to use mind control on her!" one of the guards piped up from behind, finally gaining the courage to speak. This thought horrified Filia, making her slam her fist against the table, splinters flying from her energy.  
  
Next to Lina at the far end of the table, Gourry sat, eyes cocked upwards, his fingers on his chin, in a normal sign of thinking through things. He blinked, a rather blank look on his face, and then smiled when a thought came to pass.  
  
"But then, if Xellos really did kidnap her, why did she knock the General Guard out?" he asked simply, pointing at the guards. Lina looked in awe at his remembering, her mouth hung slightly open.  
  
"Good point, Gourry!!! I'm impressed!" she exclaimed in congratulation, then turned back to Filia, "Yea, why WOULD Amelia follow through if you claimed that Xellos let go of her?"  
  
Filia clenched her fingers at her face in dismay, face in a half saddened, half scared shitless way. She was obviously being over-dramatic once again.  
  
"He must have already taken over her mind!! She must be brainwashed!!! Oooohh! What am I going to dooo???" she whined, holding the note a few seconds before collapsing back into her chair, face buried in her palms.  
  
"Well, considering the explosions that they claimed to have gone off, shouldn't we have woken up from it?" Lina continued, trying to keep the topic from dieing out. Zel glanced up at her.  
  
"It was a sleep spell, remember? We were all put under one so we wouldn't have heard. I'd imagine that if this really were a "kidnapping" as you all have said it to be, we would be a major distraction to escaping, but I don't think. ." he stated as-a-matter-of-factly, but was cut off before he could finish by another one of the guards that had been blown further down the hallway, near the bedrooms.  
  
"Oh yea! I forgot to mention that! Prince Valgaav's room! I heard his laughter and some light from inside. I believe he was reading a book and had an illumination spell on. I think it does opt to say he was NOT under a sleeping spell like the rest of you were." He said weakly, wobbling over to a chair and falling into it.  
  
"WHAAAT??! You mean you knew and didn't tell me??? That's it! Val must know what happened! He can tell us just WHAT happened to Amelia!" Filia announced standing and stomping out of the room. Everyone else gave one another a "look" and followed after her, knowing she wouldn't be turning back.  
  
Val sat quietly in his room, peacefully reading a book that was given to him before his "sister" ran away with Xellos. It was a book she always talked about, her favorite book about the beast and the maiden who fell in love. He was never allowed outside, thanks to Filia's over protectiveness, so his wings were cramped a lot of the time. Flipping the page, he paused when he heard a sound from down the hallway. Listening for a moment, he contemplated who was there. 'Uh. . UH OH!! Filia alert!!' his mind rang as he shoved the bookmark into the page, threw the book sloppily on his desk, and practically flew into bed. He pulled the sheets to his chin and closed his eyes, feigning a very good impression of sleep just as the door opened and everyone piled inside.  
  
Filia noticed that Val must have been sleeping this entire time and quietly sneaked up to his bedside. She pushed his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Val. . Hey, Val, wake up," she whispered calmly. He rolled over, slowly opening his eyes, fooling her completely. She always believed him. Even if he did lie occasionally to save someone else's hide, in this case, Amelia and Xellos, she would always believe him.  
  
"What's going on, Filia?" he asked innocently, sitting up "sleepily" in his bed, his wings stretching to the floor. Filia smiled sweetly to him, her anger either well hidden, or just not there for the moment, which amazed everyone else in the room.  
  
"Well, good morning, little Val," she laughed, getting him fully sitting up and turning to her. He rubbed his eye and yawned, his other open eyes pricking a glare at her.  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you I don't like being called that?? It's Gabb! Just Gabb! Not "Little Val", ok?" he grumbled for the thousandth time, crossing his arms defiantly. When will she get it through her head?? It's only a simple favor to NOT remind him of his past self. Filia gave him a look of indulgent and nodded, not loosing her kind outer-shell yet. She kneeled down to his level, meeting his eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright, Gabb. But, I came here to ask you something important. Last night, did you hear or maybe see anything? Loud noises, people outside, anything?" she asked, not loosing her eye contact with him. Gabb froze for a second, realizing he must have been caught awake the night before, reading some other books that he had gotten from Amelia. He glanced about the room, trying to find out who had been nearest to the door. He usually knew who was appointed where considering the only thing he was allowed to do was wander the palace. Unfortunately, the guards were so maimed and discombobulated that he couldn't tell them apart, he grimaced at the situation, hopeless that lieing would work.  
  
"No, ma'am. I didn't, I was either asleep or not paying attention," he answered innocently, outside trying to look as happy as he could, while inwardly he was about to burst. Lina turned her back on him and grumbled, not believing his comment.  
  
"Then your ignorance level must be at an all time high," she spat in between her mumbles. Val cocked his eyes in her direction, a deep glare hidden under it. Lina still had trouble with the fact that one of their past enemies was actually an innocent kid living with Prince Philionel now, but she was trying to get over it. Filia turned to face Lina, question crossing her face. Lina nodded sternly. She looked back to Val, still plastering a smile on her face.  
  
"Val, what have we talked about? Now, please don't lie." She said a bit more firmly, an inward scowl starting behind her smile. Val's innocent face began to slip into nervousness, but tried hard to keep his cool. He didn't answer this time, only looked away, a bit of a frown on his face.  
  
"Gabb, please cooperate," Filia almost hissed, pushing her anger down, even though her fist began to tighten. Again he said nothing. Lina walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders, turning him back to face her in the eyes, which her flaring.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to play games with you. I KNOW you know about Amelia, Valgaav! Tell us!" she snapped, shaking his shoulders with more force then she thought she was using. Val's eyes shifted, spite hanging in his demeanor now. No one said his full name, absolutely NO ONE!! His aura glowed under Lina's hands, making her jump, but she held steady.  
  
"Do me a favor and NEVER call me that again!!" he yelled right back into her face, his aura turning into a flare. Lina withdrew from her attempt to force it out of him. Eventually his aura faded, leaving him flustered. He breathed in a deep sigh and smiled weakly to the rest of them, even though his attempt didn't last long. He leaned back, irritation crossing his expression now.  
  
"Just leave her alone," he answered to them plainly, "And Xellos." He sat up, not bothering to look back at them. Everyone else stared, bewildered at his simple comment. There wasn't even a threat to back it. Just, the facts. They circled him, each with a pleading gleam I their eyes.  
  
"You mean, you know??? Tell us, then!! Why did Xellos kidnap Amelia??!" Filia and Lina screamed in unison, questioning each other afterwards with odd glances. There was a strange sense of calmness and knowing around the little six-year old that no one else could place.  
  
"For one thing, Xellos did NOT kidnap Amelia. Just leave them be or I cannot promise this will turn out well," Val continued, his tone low and wiser, though his eyes shot a glare at every direction. Everyone in the room gasped at the thought, Filia on the verge of shrieking once again, but instead cried to keep herself from exploding with rage.  
  
"Why? Why would she go with HIM of all people? And why did she go in the first place? What's the reason??" she whimpered through her sobs, now on her knees, her head tipped to gaze at the floor. Val's glazed expression watched Filia's outburst, not feeling any sympathy for her. Even though he did know why Amelia left, even he didn't understand why it was with Xellos. Amelia did not tell him everything; she had trailed off the subject when it came to the question. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"The first two are yet to be known, but the reason she left. . . Isn't it simple? You of all people should know the answer to that Filia." He mused, smirking at Filia, his eyes holding no pity for her. Her eyes, full of confusion and hurt, met his eyes even though it was reluctant.  
  
"I don't. ." she whispered, shaking half nervously, half with fear. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer, but the fact that even Val knew and that she should know shot her. Val lifted his finger and touched her forehead, his face cross. Everyone turned to observe Filia, as if she were the newest attraction in a zoo, waiting for her next move.  
  
"You," he answered in more of a hiss. Filia shot him a look of complete terror and disbelief. She stood abruptly, fists tight, tears still falling. She clenched her teeth together in a deep frown, her bangs covering her face.  
  
"NO! I refuse to believe that!!! I've done everything to make her a good girl!! She wouldn't leave like that, not with HIM!!!! If I cannot trust my guards, Xellos, Amelia OR you, then I won't trust anyone! Not until I bring Amelia back and I rid myself of that horrible Mazoku!!" she screamed, shoving everyone out of the way and disappearing out the door, a slam so loud following, birds flew from their perches from outside the window.  
  
Val turned to glare at the others, who had sided with Filia in the event. They were frozen in their places, incredulity flowing through them. Meeting with his gaze, they realize they were not welcome anymore and rushed out to find Filia. 


End file.
